Post Inheritance
by Il-Mentore1511
Summary: Anyone else ticked by Inheritance's ending? I was. So I wrote this.
1. Chapter 1

_**First fanfic everybody! Hope you like it! More on the way.**_

Chapter One

Eragon was bored. It had been 500 years since he happily stabbed Galbatorix in the heart. For half a millennium, he had been training riders and sending them back to Alagaesia. for the first 450 years, it was fun, though his heart was pained from the loss of loved ones and friends, he was happy to help raise their descendants. But the thing that troubled him most, was Arya. He always thought about her, and was never directly contacted by her. Even when she sent him new riders, all he got was a curt nod and, "You're welcome, Ebrithil Shadeslayer." from the elf who sent them. Every time he wrote to her, or sent a messenger, he only got back: _Arya Drotting cannot reply, as she is busy at the moment._ Every time he saw this, he involuntarily set something (or someone) on fire.

Nothing much had changed about him, he looked the same, he sounded the same, generally acted the same, but he didn't feel the same. He was much sadder, much wiser. As for his skills, he was gradually getting better with magic. Sword-wise, he went from Kill-a-battalion-of-20 -soldiers-in-20-minutes deadly, to Kill-a-battalion-of-50-soldiers-in-10-seconds deadly. He had time to practice on the tribes of whatever new land he was in.

Eragon was sitting in his study, talking to a recruit who had drained too much of their energy during a spell, and then fainted. He was an elf, who Eragon knew well from his time in Alagaesia, named Vanir. Back when Eragon first met Vanir, when Eragon himself was still wholly human, he was a young and vain elf, who relished the opportunity to defeat a lesser human in a duel. He had wizened up after Agaeti Blhodren, some-500 years ago, when Eragon experienced all the changes a new human Rider goes through over the period of a hundred or so years in a few hours. Eragon gained the speed and strength of an elf, and defeated Vanir with ridiculous ease the next time they fought.

"Vanir, you must understand the properties of magic. It requires the amount of physical strength to do something with magic as it would if you did it without magic," said Eragon.

"For example, if you were to use magic to throw a rock, you would feel as tired as you would as if you had picked it up and thrown it."

Vanir sighed, clearly bored. "Yes, Ebrithil."

Eragon dismissed him, but couldn't resist a parting quip. "Same time on the morrow?"

Vanir ignored him, and stepped out to join his stark-white/silver dragon, Argetos.

Eragon's mind returned to Arya, wondering how she handled the various pockets of resistance against the Empire (comprised of Galbatorix's old followers and the remainder of Dras-Leona's religious cult, both led by the Ra'zac.). _They're probably fine, _said Saphira. Eragon still couldn't get over how big she had grown. Her head was about the size of a bull, and she was about as tall as most buildings. She had trouble in cities. _Yes Saphira, I know that they're fine, but what if-_.He was interrupted by one of his messengers, "Ebrithil! Ellesmera has been captured! The rebel groups conspired to create a Shade! Arya Drotting has been-"

Eragon was on Saphira as soon as he heard, "Arya."


	2. Chapter 2

_**How is it so far? Any characters that you want to see, tell me. Remember, Arya is a little bit OOC (Sorry), she's tired, and love-stricken.**_

Chapter Two

Arya's pride was severely damaged. She and her defenses were swept aside like dead leaves! Now she had been taken hostage, and the Shade (aptly named Deyjas) and its Ra'zac masters were demanding Uru'baen or they would slit Arya's throat. How did this happen? The day had started well enough, she awoke on the beach where she always goes to at night, in vain hope that she would see Eragon. Then she and Firnen headed back to Ellesmera, only to find it under siege. They had done relatively well in battle, until Firnen was knocked unconscious by Deyjas and she was taken hostage.

She went back to thinking about Eragon. She had gone to that beach ever since he left, and every time she went, she cried her eyes out, contemplating what might have been if she went with him. She noticed that she was crying now, and stopped. _I must not show weakness, my people need me._ It was then that she noticed a massive blue dragon flying towards them. _NOT POSSIBLE, _she thought. As the dragon got closer, she saw a hooded, cloaked figure on the dragon's back. _No, I refuse to believe it. I refuse to hope. It must just be one of HIS recruits. _

Then the figure swan dived off of the dragon's back, and landed right on top of the Shade, and stabbed him in the heart with a deep blue colored blade. _No, it can NOT be HIM. _The figure began to decimate everything in his path. He threw his sword in a wide, horizontal arc, decapitating half of the soldiers, and then his sword flew back into his hand. He turned around, and jumped into the remaining legions, out of her field of view. She heard some shouting and screaming, but mostly just fleshy, gory sounds and splatters. The Ra'zac now revealed themselves, one directly in front of him, one directly behind. He threw his sword like a javelin at the Ra'zac in front of him, cutting its head down the middle. The blade began to return to its owner, and the remaining Ra'zac screeched in rage, and sprinted towards the figure. He bent over backwards just in time for the sword to fly straight into the Ra'zac's stomach. He got up, pulled his sword out of the creature's carapace, and with a light tap, knocked over the Ra'zac's corpse. He walked over to Arya, smiled and slowly removed his hood. Arya's heart skipped a beat when she saw his face, and as she did, all aches and pains, all worries and anxieties, fell away as his hood draped over his shoulders.

"Eragon," she breathed,

and then fainted on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aaand, I'm back.**_

Chapter 3

Eragon sighed. He picked up Arya, and set her down in her bed. He walked over to Saphira, and asked her if she wanted to leave. _It is late, we should stay for the night, she said _"But Saphira, what about the recruits?" Asked Eragon.

_Leave them to Murtagh and Thorn. I'm sure that if you ask, they could do it. Besides, we need a break. _Frustrated, Eragon got to the nearest scrying mirror, back where Oromis had trained them a long time ago. As he walked, he tried to ignore all the stares directed at him. Even more frustrated, he pulled up his cowl, and put a glove over his Gedway Ignasia. Upon arriving at his old home in Ellesmera, he shed a few tears, but wiped them away. He looked around for the mirror, found it, and scryed Murtagh and Thorn.

Murtagh was in the midst a duel with Angela, the Herbalist. _Angela? _he thought, surprised.

_There are a great few things we still do not know about her, _said Saphira.

Both of them looked the same as they did 500 years ago. "Murtagh?" Eragon said, trying to get their attention. They were still practicing. "Murtagh!"

He heard that. He raised his hand to Angela. Disappointedly, she sheathed Tinkledeath. "Yes Eragon, what is it?" Inquired Murtagh.

"I, err, we need you and Thorn to train the recruits whilst we're taking a 'break,' in Ellesmera."

"Hold on, does this have anything to do with the queen? I don't want to be stuck with the recruits for a few years." Murtagh asked, suspicious.

"Err..."

"Eragon! You can't neglect your duties. You can't possibly STILL be chasing after Arya. She's a queen!" Accused Murtagh, incredulously.

"She fainted at the sight of me." Said Eragon, defensively.

"You can't expect me to believe that." said Murtagh

"I'll show you." Eragon showed Murtagh the memory of him striding up to Arya, taking his hood off, her fainting, him catching her, and setting her down in her chambers.

"Wow. Why is it that you think she fainted?" Asked Murtagh.

"Fatigue? Ellesmera was under siege when I arrived." Said Eragon

"Wait, you're in Alagaesia? Why was Ellesmera under siege?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes, and because the various rebellions joined together, and created a Shade. That must've give them enough courage to attack." Explained Eragon.

"You killed the Shade first, right?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean people have to call you Twice Shadeslayer now?" Wondered Murtagh.

"I hope not." Admitted Eragon.

Murtagh laughed, "Alright, so you want us to train the new Riders and dragons in your absence?" Asked Murtagh.

Eragon nodded.

"Well then. We'd best get on our way."

"Thank you Murtagh." Said, Eragon, who then cut off the spell.

_We should probably go check on Arya now. _Suggested Saphira.

Eragon begrudgingly smiled. _Let's just I don't make her faint again._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arya awoke to the sound of birds chirping. _I saw HIM. No, it was just a dream. It had to be a dream._ She through herself out of bed and looked at Ellesmera from her window. There was destruction, there were fires (both of which were being remedied by other elves), and most of all, there was carnage. But only, it seemed, from the rebellions soldiers. _Eragon wiped them all out_, she realized. _But one person against easily five hundred? He couldn't have been alone. _But the more she thought to herself about it, the more likely it seemed. She remembered it. _But it only took him about ten minutes! _She thought to herself. _He couldn't be THAT strong, could he? _Firnen contacted her.

_Remember, it has been several hundred years. He's had an unbelievable amount of time to perfect and hone his skills._

Arya immediately went red with anger. _I know it's been a few hundred years, Firnen. I was at that beach where HE left me every night, for FIVE. HUNDRED. YEARS._ (She was crying now.) _Firnen, it felt like five thousand._

He attempted to comfort her now. _You know, I am with Saphira right now, and Eragon is coming to check on you right now._

Arya was full to bursting with anticipation, but curiosity and embarrassment as well.

_Wait, why is he coming to check on me?_

Firnen was hesitant to respond. _Well, it's because, because..._

_Because what? Tell me Firnen._

_Because, well, you fainted as soon as you saw him._

_WHAT? _She asked, now filled with dread and anxiety.

_How did I get here, then?_

_He carried you._

She was dumbstruck. _But the Queen's quarters are at the top of the tree! You mean to tell me that he walked all the way up the stairs? Without magic?_

_Yes._

She fretted on what she was going to say to people who saw this incident. _But what will people say? I fainted! Ellesmera needs a strong Queen! Not one who faints at the sight of someone that they haven't seen in a long time._

Firnen tried to calm her. _I doubt people will tease you. Your trips to that beach didn't go unnoticed. Neither did your tears. There is a reason no suitor has asked for your hand yet._

She now wondered what to do when Eragon arrived. She put her best looking clothing on. _Should I wear this? _(Firnen was looking in through her window.)_ Or should I wear the most revealing things? I heard that human males liked that._

Firnen made a rumbling noise in his throat, probably laughing. _To be honest? I don't think he'll care. Remember, he loves you for who you are, not what you look like. He knows your true name._

Arya sounded pained. _Yes,_ _I know, but what if-_

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Arya let out an involuntary squeaking noise, and went over to open the door. She was greeted by a man in deep blue robes, with a blue scabbard hitched to his waist. She tried to gather up the courage to look up at his face. She gasped when she saw him. He had the same features, but his skin was tanned, and he was more muscular than when she had last seen him. His eyes, apposed to a chocolate brown, were now a startlingly deep, literally glowing blue.

"I, uh, er..." and she shut the door in his face. "Wait-" Eragon had started to say. His voice was deeper now. She reopened the door, and immediately started sobbing. "Why are you crying?" He asked, although Eragon himself was tearing up. "YOU WERE GONE FOR FIVE HUNDRED YEARS!" She was hugging him now.

"I didn't think you would miss me this much," he said. "I figured you didn't go with me because you didn't feel like this."

She laughed, hiccupping, as she was still crying. "I realized my mistake about a few hours later."

Eragon attempted to push her away from his chest. He did not succeed. "But I wrote you several times, I even sent messengers, how come you never responded?"

She started crying again. "I didn't know what to say."

"Well, I'm here now, and I'm sure Saphira is happy to be with Firnen again."

She laughed. "Don't you find it odd that, despite the fact that we, Riders and their dragons, both share an infinite lifespan, dragons find mates almost immediately, whereas their Riders take five hundred years?"

Eragon smiled. "And why do you think that is, Arya Drotting?"

Arya grabbed hold of his head, and her lips smashed against his.

When she pulled away, she smiled and said, "Because one of them was an excuse-making moron."

_I'm surprised THAT didn't make Eragon faint. _

"SAPHIRA?" Both Eragon and Arya shrieked.

_Yes, what is it?_

"YOU SAW THAT?"

_Just be thankful that the rest of Ellesmera didn't. They might expect a new King._

"I suppose that you're right." Admitted Eragon. "What now?" He asked.

Arya muttered some words in the Ancient Language under her breath.

"That way no one can hear or see us." She kissed him again, and didn't show any signs of stopping any time soon. Their clothing didn't last long. Saphira left them to each other, sensing that Eragon was feeling what she had shortly after meeting Firnen for the first time. _We'd best leave them alone now, _said Saphira, talking to Firnen.

Firnen laughed. _It seems to me that humans and elves courting is nearly as destructive as dragons courting. They already smashed the headboard! What next, they knock down a wall?_

_We leveled half a forest, remember?_

_Oh yes, I remember._

__**I'm not going into detail, but I don't believe that sex is only physical, I believe that it is an act similar to telling someone your true name. you are letting that person see all of you, and potentially conceive a child. You are saying, "I love you, and nothing will ever change that." to that person**_._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Murtagh was nervous. He had never taught anybody anything before. He told the recruits to practice: "Whatever you need to get better at." He was somewhat confused at the sight of a few Urgals and Dwarves among the Elves and Humans, but then remembered that Eragon had modified the pact with the dragons to accommodate Dwarves and Urgals. Each race seemed to have a favored weapon type. Humans preferred lances and swords. Elves seemed to favor crossbows, or blades, whereas the Dwarves preferred axes and halberds, and Urgals preferred blunt weapons, like maces, and flails. He still was in awe of the place Eragon had found, and shaped, for the Riders. It was on top of a mountain so high it was above the clouds. Murtagh had trouble breathing there, for a while, but he had gotten used to it. Eragon had used the power of the Eldunari to shape the rock formations into the shapes of dragons, a vague hint to new Riders who knew what to look for.

Murtagh sighed, as he toyed with one of Eragon's quills. he was bored, but he knew that he had to do it for Eragon. There was so much Murtagh had to thank him for. Firstly, he had that Elvin blacksmith, Rhunon, re-forge Zar'roc to fit him better. She had taken one look at him and said, "You have your father's build, but not his fighting style, or bearing. You slouch too much." She melted it down, and added just a touch more of Brightsteel to the hilt. He liked that. It had felt too light for him before. Next, when she was done, she created a new scabbard for him, made out of Brightsteel as well. She said that it would aid him in combat. Lastly, she had Thorn tap the sword with the tip of his snout, and the sword changed from a deep reddish/purplish, to a crimson that matched Thorn perfectly. Secondly, Eragon had chosen to bless a few special people in his life with a perpetual spell of renewal. Nasuada, Katrina, Ismira, and Orik, though Eragon had made Orik swear that he would step down from the Dwarven throne in a hundred years time.

He was especially thankful for Nasuada's immortality, seeing as how they had met in secret every five days for 500 years. Although she had protested, he cast a spell on himself and her that whenever they, "met," they wouldn't conceive a child, should the need for a such a prohibition arise. She didn't like it, but she understood why. "What would people say if you had a child with an unknown man?" He had explained to her. "People could call you a slattern, or worse." Elva had helped organize the meetings, what with her abilities. He still wondered how she had stayed so young for so long. _Probably a result of Saphira's blessing. We never really knew what that blessing's effects would be. _He reasoned. "In time, we may be able to walk hand in hand in public, but I need to atone for what I've done first. Thorn as well. Alagaesia needs to forget and forgive. We no longer wish for violence, but the people who know of us and remember us still seem to believe that we do."

Just then, some of the Riders came into Eragon's study. "Murtagh-elda?" A small Elvin girl asked, clearly nervous, maybe even a little frightened.

"Yes?"

"We wanted to learn a little bit more about deuling. Eragon told us that you were better than he was!"

Murtagh chuckled. "I don't know about that, but there certainly are some things I can teach you. Thorn can teach your dragons a few things too."

_**Now don't hate on me. They've had 500 years to grow and culture their relationship.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Murtagh was exhausted. He had been dueling with the recruits since midday yesterday, and finally stopped at daybreak this morning. He had won every time, of course, but still. Although he did learn some new things about each race's fighting style too. Humans were relatively basic. Standing at medium distance, rushing in for quick strings of attack, and then retreating to catch their breath. Elves were smarter, but the small female elf, Tyrande, was ridiculously fast, and she surprised him when she ran straight towards him, daggers in hand, and vaulted over him, slashing him several times before he could even say "Ouch." She used a very "jumpy" fighting style, constantly flipping, and rolling, and even grabbing onto him. He was glad that he had saved her for last.

As she left, she cheerily waved and said, "That was fun, Ebrithil! I will bring my brother, Malfurion, tomorrow! He is twice as good as me!"

Murtagh groaned under his breath, but he just smiled and waved.

Tyrande waved back, and skipped away.

_Huh, it seems I have made a new friend. _Said Murtagh to Thorn.

_This is good, yes? _He said, in his oddly musical voice.

_I suppose, but I truly didn't expect that from a girl 14 years of age. Do you know their Dragons?_

_I do. Strange ones, they are. They were both born from the same egg!_

Murtagh was surprised. _How?_

_I can't tell you, I don't know myself. But isn't it ironic that that the first twin dragons chose the first Elvin twins?_

_It really is strange. Ah well, I suppose that it's time to notify Eragon how the first day went. _Murtagh and Thorn went back to Eragon's study. They attempted to use his scrying mirror to contact Eragon, but to no avail. Next he tried Arya, but both times, he just got a blank background, and didn't hear, or see anything. He wondered why they sealed themselves off. He now contacted Saphira. He could see her, and she was hunting with Firnen.

_Saphira, _he asked._ What are Eragon and Arya doing? I tried to scry them, but I couldn't see or hear anything._

Saphira was hesitant to respond, so Firnen did.

_What you and Nasuada do every once in a while. _He said impishly.

Murtagh didn't respond with words, he only broadcast all his confusion over the connection, he, Thorn, and Firnen then began to voraciously laugh.

_What is it about the mating process that is so amusing to you males? It is natural._

Firnen spoke first, barely able to keep from so much as giggling. _Because I showed them the room. It was completely destroyed! _He resumed laughing, and they only laughed harder.

Saphira sounded exasperated. _Males…_

Murtagh severed the connection as Saphira swatted Firnen across the face.

Murtagh and Thorn went to their quarters, but Murtagh preferred to sleep under Thorn's wing. _Sleep well, Murtagh._

_Goodnight, Thorn._

_**Remember how Riders and Elves have super-strength? That's how they decimated the furniture.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Writer's Block, sorry guys.**_

Chapter 7

Eragon awoke from his waking dreams to a strange sight. The room he and Arya had been in was utterly decimated. _Did __Saphira __do __that? _He pondered. He now noticed that neither he nor Arya were wearing any clothing. His ears and cheeks burned with such intensity he felt like his face was on fire. _Oops._He thought, embarrassed, realizing that he and Arya had destroyed it. He whispered a spell (as to not wake Arya) that repaired her quarters. Arya briefly stirred, and shifted in his arms. She smiled in her sleep. He had never seen her smile that way before, a blissfully contented smile without a care in the world. He thought that was cute. He took a moment to gather up Arya's clothing, folded it, and set it bedside for her. He had expected to find his clothing in perfect condition. He was wrong. Eragon groaned as he examined the shredded remains of his tunic. _Arya__… _He thought, exasperatedly. He managed to scavenge his cloak, trousers, and practically everything else. He examined himself in the mirror, and groaned again. His hair had turned _**blue**_. _What__the-,__how__did__…_

Realization smacked him in the face. Arya, in her, confusion (for lack of a better, non-suggestive word), had cast a spell that had turned his hair the same color as Saphira's scales. He got back in bed.

He now realized what had happened, and the gravity of the situation, and was filled with worry and dread. _What __have __I __done? __I__'__ve __lain __with __a __QUEEN! __What __would __people __think __of __him, a__nd __more __importantly, __of __Arya? __What __would __Firnen __think?__Saphira __had __been __jealous __for __a __while __after __he __had __fallen __in __love __with __her, __as __Arya __had __taken __his __attention __away __from __Saphira, __would __Firnen __react __the __same __way?__What-_

"You should not worry, Eragon," Whispered Arya.

"The leader of the Dragon Riders and the Queen of the Elves? Stranger things have happened."

He had not realized that she was awake. "I had thought you were asleep."

"I was until a few minutes ago. Eragon, might I ask, why is your hair blue?" She asked.

"I believe that you accidentally cast a spell that turned it blue."

"I did? But when did I-…" She blushed,

"Oh."

He smiled. He had never seen her blush before. Sadly, the smile didn't last long, as he remembered his troubles.

"How are we going to make this work, Arya? We may both be people of high status, but in some cases, that just makes things more difficult."

"Well," she said, as she nestled closer to him, "We're both dragon Riders, we have several excuses to be together on a frequent, if not constant, basis. Our dragon's are mates, we both train Riders, you have an infinite lifespan, so your only choice for a mate would have to be an elf, and anyone that disagrees with our relationship could go jump in Vroengard's volcano for all I care."

Eragon was surprised, but happy with her determination. She put up some good points, and there would be no greater shame than to be told to go jump in a volcano by the Queen of Ellesmera.

"We should rest." He suggested.

She nodded, and (if physically possible) got closer to him, and closed her eyes. He smiled, and drifted away into the waking dreams that had replaced his sleep long ago.


	8. Chapter 8

_**First, and certainly not last, dragon chapter.**_

Chapter 8

Firnen was frustrated. He had sensed so much longing and sadness in Arya before the dark-skinned-glowing-eyes-two-legs arrived, and he couldn't seem to do anything about it. But upon the dark-skinned-glowing-eyes-two-leg's arrival, longing and sadness were replaced by love and happiness. How had he, a small, insignificant two-legs, managed to sweep her aches and pains away with such ease? Firnen had wanted to, but had never been able to.

_ You know, Firnen, when Eragon first met Arya, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He never paid ANY attention to me. I thought, at first, that Arya had taken my place. I now realize that it was a different kind of love. Eragon and I shared a bond that made us two halves of one whole, a bond of companionship. But Eragon and Arya now have a different bond, a bond only mates share. Only a bond like that could ease her pain. She still loves you more than anything; it is just that she needed Eragon, not you, for this ordeal._

Firnen was stunned. He had never thought about it that way.

_You are much wiser than I, Saphira. I had never thought about it that way before._

Saphira laughed. _It's only to be expected, Firnen. You've never had to deal with this before._

_I still wish that she hadn't ignored me so. Even the daily rides on my back over Ellesmera didn't help. She just kept staring to the east. Come to think of it, they probably just made things worse. _Said Firnen.

_It is late, _said Saphira_, we will discuss this more come sunrise._

_Agreed. _Said Firnen.

Saphira sighed. _It has been a long time since I last slept without Eragon._

_Do not worry, _consoled Firnen, _you will see him in a few short hours._

And with that, the two building-sized dragons curled up together in a clearing, humming each other to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Jeez, guys (not you, readers), let Arya and Eragon have some rest, will you?**_

Chapter 9

Arya stirred. She was pressed up against the person she loved most, and couldn't be happier. She fell back asleep. A few hours later, she awoke to yells and shouts, clangs and slashes. She covered her modesty with a bed sheet, and got up to look at the mess before her. An assassin had come in the night, a descendant of the remainder of Galbatorix's forces. Eragon had killed him quickly, but not before slashing Eragon a few times. As he was healing himself, she contemplated how the assassin had possibly gotten past Ellesmera's defenses. _A __traitor? __Unlikely. __A __magician__'__s __wards?__They __wouldn__'__t __have __been __powerful __enough __unless __the __enemy __spellcaster __was __a __Rider __or __a __Shade. _She immediately discounted the idea of a Rider, so that left the Shade. She shivered. She had had enough of Shades from her experiences with Durza and Varaug. She observed that the assassin was probably intending to capture her, as he was only armed with a katar slathered in anesthetic. The only reason she wasn't in the hands of the rebellion right now was for Eragon. _Another__reason__to__keep__him__around._She thought smugly_.__He __could __be __my __body guard __until __the __rebellion __is __put __down. _The elves would protest, of course. They would want her surrounded by 10 elves and dragons. Eragon was as good as 20 Riders and their dragons, easily.

She stopped her brainstorming and realized that Eragon was succumbing to the effects of the anesthetic. She caught him as he fell over, carrying him (which, even for an elf, was no easy task) back to bed. _I __suppose __I __have __one __thing __to __thank __the __assassin __for,_ She thought to herself_. __He __actually __got __Eragon __to __fall __asleep. _She healed the wounds that he hadn't finished healing yet, kissed him on the cheek, and set up wards around the room, preventing anyone with hostile intent towards them to vaporize within 20 feet of the room, drawing upon the energy from the assassin's corpse before turning it to dust. She wasn't going to take any chances with her mate.

She removed all evidence of the attack with a spell. _No __need __for __Ellesmera __to __fret __over __this. __I __will __tell __them __when __the __time __is __right. _She decided. After casting all those spells, she was tired again. She crawled back into bed, protectively squeezing Eragon all the while, until she drifted off to sleep. Hopefully nothing else would interrupt their sleep further, for the cause of any further interruption would face her unbridled wrath.

**_Arya is ticked, and with good reasons. One, because people keep trying to kill her, and two, because Eragon keeps saving her from said people. She wants to be of some use, not the damsel in distress._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I've been getting a lot of questions that are apparently unanswered. Allow me to answer them now.**_

_**1: I use the term "sleep" loosely, as it could apply to any non-forcfully induced state of unconciousness.**_

_**2: The Eragon and Arya chapters that take place after chapter four take place over the course of one night.**_

Chapter 10

Murtagh was strapping his armor on and guarding Zar'roc's edge when Tyrande opened the door to Eragon's quarter's and stepped in.

"My brother is here, Ebrithil. He was not happy about waking up this early in the morning."

Murtagh smiled. "Neither am I, but the aftereffects of early-morning fatigue are only temporary. Where is he?"

Tyrande smiled back. "Malfurion's outside on practice field two." She grew serious as she left. "Don't underestimate him."

Murtagh was confused. _How could such a young elf defeat a master swordsman? _He thought to himself while walking towards the practice field. Upon arrival, a young elf leapt out of the trees, landed on all fours, and stood straight up. He was fast, now doubt there, even though he was big. He was approximately five-feet and ten inches, and was relatively muscular for his age. He looked nothing like Tyrande. _When he reaches adulthood, he's going to be VERY big, _thought Murtagh. His most startling features were his stark-white hair and gray eyes. He was wearing white robes, that had remained strangely clean even though he had sat down on the ground to guard his daggers. It had been a long time since Murtagh had been afraid of someone.

Malfurion spoke in a deep voice. "Shall we begin?" He had a slight accent. Murtagh stopped staring and readied his sword. "Yes."

Malfurion smiled, and, from a sitting position, lunged at Murtagh. He was just a white blur as he slashed at Murtagh, and then stopped to smile at him. To Murtagh's surprise, he had found that, even with guarded blades, Malfurion had cut his breeches off. _So, this one likes to play? _Murtagh thought angrily, magically repairing his breeches. _So be it. _

Murtagh lunged at Malfurion, and began to furiously hack, thrust, slash, and generally overwhelm Malfurion. Malfurion, after parrying and dodging most of Murtagh's attacks, leaped directly over Murtagh, and delivered a sharp kick to the base of his spine, and sent Murtagh sprawling towards the center of the field. Murtagh was furious with the boy now. Malfurion jumped towards him, and Murtagh yelled, and punched him in the face so hard, he flew across the field, and into a tree, knocking it over. Murtagh stopped for a moment to notice that the duel was being watched by every one of the Riders. Even the dragons had stopped to watch! He stopped looking at the crowd, and realized that Malfurion was stumbling out of the forest, a dazed look on his face. He had healed himself, but his clothes were shredded to pieces. He magically fixed what he could, but his tunic was too badly damaged, so he tore it off, revealing his tanned chest. Murtagh noticed that most of the female Riders, Urgals excluded, were staring at Malfurion with such focus, he was afraid that Malfurion would burst into flames on the spot. Malfurion adopted a different strategy now, he ran towards Murtagh with a serpentine pattern, darting in and out. Upon reaching Murtagh, he did not jump, instead, he slid between Murtagh's legs, and attempted to kick him again, but Murtagh was prepared. _Not this time,_ thought Murtagh. Immediately, Murtagh turned around, grasped Malfurion's leg, and swung him around until they were both blurs, and then tossed him into the air. Murtagh leapt up, and delivered a crushing blow to Malfurion's stomach with Zar'roc's pommel, and sent Malfurion flying into the trees yet again. This time, however, he knocked down several trees. Murtagh landed, and all the riders looked at him with amazement. _Has Malfurion beaten them all before? _He pondered. Just then, Malfurion emerged from the trees, but there was something different about him. His irises were now a deep red, and his Gedwey Ignasia was glowing.

He didn't leap toward Murtagh, instead, he tunneled his way underground, his daggers spinning like drill bits. Murtagh was confused. He hadn't seen anything other than moles do that before. Malfurion flew out of the dirt, actually snarling at Murtagh, and attacked head on. _No more tricks_, thought Murtagh, _just skill._ Malfurion's daggers were made of a black Brightsteel, and twirled in his hands as he attacked. He ,strangely enough, held the daggers backwards as he used them, with the blades pointing back towards him. Murtagh was no longer using only Zar'roc, he was using the scabbard as well. Murtagh noticed no pattern to his attacks, using unpredictability and speed in an attempt to confuse Murtagh. _WHERE did this elf learn to fight like this? Eragon doesn't fight like this, but Durza did… _Realization dawned on him. _He was trained by a Shade! Is he a spy? _Murtagh didn't take any chances. He kicked Malfurion a few yards away, and unguarded Zar'roc's edge. When Malfurion got up and attacked, Murtagh parried, and slashed Malfurion across the arm, drawing blood. Murtagh proceeded to slash Malfurion, until he was just a bloody mess, and then Malfurion stopped, dropped his daggers, and fainted due to blood loss. Tyrande came sprinting towards the field, tearing up. Upon her arrival, she looked Murtagh straight in the eye, and punched him in the face. She then proceeded to heal Malfurion, as Murtagh was straightening his broken nose. After she was done, she asked the Riders to get him to a bed, and fifty-some of the female Riders volunteered. Tyrande picked one at random, and turned to Murtagh, still tearing up. "Why did you un-guard your blade?" She yelled.

"Because he fights like a Shade!" Murtagh yelled back.

Tyrande sighed. "It's because, during one of the attacks on Ellesmera, the Shade Deyjas had found him. We were babies back then. Evidently, the rebellion thought it useful to have an Elf in their ranks, so they took him. We just found him a few years back, wandering through the Hadarac Desert. As soon as he came back, the large dragon egg, which contained our dragons, hatched. Islingr bonded with him, and Niernen took a liking to me." Murtagh was mortified. He had just mortally injured one of his fellow Riders. He sprinted towards the infirmary to apologize.


	11. Chapter 11

_**If you need a visual aid for Malfurion (Mal-fur-ee-on. Fur rhymes with cur.), think Ezio Auditore, but with white hair and gray eyes.**_

Chapter 11

Upon Murtagh's arrival at the infirmary, the medical elves searched him for concealed weapons, and they had every right to. "He's suffered major lacerations, and his leg is broken. Are you sure that you wish to visit him? He may attack you." said Blodhgarm. ""I do not care." said Murtagh.

Blodhgarm sighed. "As you wish, Ebrithil." Blodhgarm was getting tired of saying: "Ebrithil."

Murtagh walked down to the room that Malfurion was in, and opened the door. As soon as Malfurion saw him, he was out of bed, and had hid knife at Murtagh's throat within 2 seconds.

"What? Come to finish me off?" Asked Malfurion, accusingly.

"You fought the way only a Shade does. I assumed that you were a spy."

Malfurion laughed a bitter, humorless laugh. "You think that I'm a SPY? These people gave me everything. Deyjas had a sick belief that an Elvin child could be taught dark magic, and the chaotic nature of a Shade's fighting style. And guess what, 'Ebrithil?'" He used the word like an insult.

"What?"

Malfurion lowered his knife, and sat down on his sickbed, his eyes changed from an angry red to the usual gray. "He was right."

Murtagh was stunned. He had always believed that all Elves were peaceful creatures, but Malfurion was living proof that he was wrong.

Malfurion continued accounting his life. "After twelve years of grueling training regimens and constant exposure to dark magic, I ran away. Have you ever wondered why my hair is stark white?"

Murtagh nodded, curious.

"Because Deyjas showed me such vile and evil things, I had lost all the color in my hair by the time I was nine. Deyjas taught me everything that a Shade could do, and worse. At the time, The rebels were based in caverns beneath the Hadarac desert, but I collapsed them on my way out. Tyrande found me after what seemed like a few months. I've lived here ever since."

Murtagh was, if possible, stunned even further. "I am so sorry, I didn't realize that you, you know..."

Malfurion laughed again. "Neither did Eragon, but he didn't attack me, as you did. He magically bound me, and dug through my memories. He still reacted the same way as you though."

Murtagh buried his head in his hands. _How come I hadn't thought of that?_

As if he was reading Murtagh's thoughts, Malfurion said, "I presume you didn't bind me because I had made you angry. I shouldn't have cut your pants off."

"That still doesn't excuse my overreaction." Said Murtagh.

Malfurion smiled. He looked very different than he had earlier. "Bring my sister in here, would you? I'm sure she's worried sick." He resumed the meticulous process of putting his bones back together.

"Tyrande! Get in here! Your brother wants to see you!" Yelled Murtagh towards the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_How did your duel go?_ Asked Thorn.

Murtagh sighed. He was so tired, he just responded verbally. "I purposelessly pounded a tortured child for no reason."

Thorn was confused. _And, why would you do that? _Thorn was satisfied that his voice (as usual) had calmed Murtagh down significantly. He had that effect on most people. He had a deep, melodious voice that he was proud of, but not overmuch.

"Because he fought like a Shade. I assumed that he was a spy. Evidently, he was just a poor child that had been abducted as an infant, and trained by a Shade. He escaped eventually, destroying the rebellion's base in the process."

_But why did you damage him so? Certainly, you could have found a way to immobilize him without harm._

"I was angry with him."

_Why? I am tired of repeating myself, Murtagh._

"Because…"

_Answer me, Murtagh._

"Because he cut off my pants."

The idea was so preposterous to Thorn, he just found himself laughing.

_I must meet this boy! What else did he do?_

"He made me look like a fool in front of my-" Thorn realized that Murtagh had been about to say, "My students."

"-Eragon's students!"

_It sounds like someone is beginning to grow fond of these hatchlings. _Thorn teased.

Murtagh blushed, embarrassed. "You seem to be getting along with the dragons quite well too, and you are looking at some of the females as if they are an oasis after being stranded in the Hadarac Desert for a year." Murtagh teased back.

Thorn was embarrassed now, his tail twitching, a dragon's version of blushing._ Preposterous. They're all too young._

"That didn't stop Arya, or Saphira, or Solembum, or-"

Thorn loosed a small jet of fire at Murtagh. It didn't reach him, but it did warn him.

Murtagh let out a small yelp, as he was unaccustomed to dragon fire.

"Why did you do that?"

_You were trying my patience._

Murtagh sighed. "You dragons, one small blow to your pride and you tear the perpetrator to shreds. I will never get used to you."

_Nor I to two-legs. We should confer with Tyrande and Malfurion's dragons, let them know what happened._

"You promise that you will not let them eat me?"

Thorn chuckled, amused. _No, I will not. This will be interesting, as I've only spoken to them, never met them._

"Well, here's your chance. And please try to avoid looking on Niernen with lust. Islingr may try to blind you."

_How would Islingr blind me?_

"Malfurion told me that Islingr's scales were luminescent, and not just in the light. They glow." Explained Murtagh.

_That is odd. _Thorn observed.

"Just wait until you see what Niernen can do."

_Oh?_

Murtagh smiled. "You'll see."

Thorn huffed, but did not protest. He did wonder, however, _What can Niernen do?_

After walking through the fields for a time, and flying up the rock face of the Rider's mountain, Murtagh told Thorn to stop.

"We're here." Said Murtagh. Just then, Thorn and Murtagh noticed to smaller dragons flying towards them. One didn't seem to do anything special, but the other one, Thorn recognized as Islingr, stayed true to his name. He didn't just glow, he looked like the night sky. Bright patterns and swirls decorated his luminescent scales, constantly shifting and spinning, and his eyes were constantly changing color. Green, red, purple, blue, yellow, silver, gold; all of these colors flashed within his irises in a matter of seconds.

_Why do you change color, hatchling? _Thorn asked Islingr.

Islingr laughed. _How should I know, Thorn-elda? I was born like this._

Thorn was intrigued. _What color is your fire?_

In response, Islingr let loose a tongue of jet black fire.

_Interesting, what color is your rider's magic? _Asked Thorn.

_Black as well._

The other dragon landed. She (Thorn knew a "she" when he saw one) didn't seem as remarkable as her brother. She was a light blue color, the color of aquamarine, but more opaque.

_You told me that she was special too. _Thornsaid to Murtagh.

"She is. Watch." Just then, The female dragon opened her mouth, and looked as if she was about to loose a jet of flame, but her throat did not glow. Instead of flame, an arc of lighting flew from her maw, and caused a boulder to erupt into a rain of pebbles.

_How does she do this? _Asked Thorn, broadcasting his quizzicality to every mind within ten leagues.

_You could always ask me, you know. _Asked the female dragon, Niernen, in a voice similar to his, only feminine.

_Well then, how?_

Her tail swung back and forth, playfully. _I don't know. _She said, obviously provoking him. Thorn instantly believed that he had found his mate, but did not show it.

Murtagh sensed his feelings, but was surprised that he found love, and not lust.

_You actually want to get to know this dragon? Not just mate with her? _Murtagh asked incredulously.

_Yes. _Responded Thorn, honestly.

Murtagh laughed. _Well that's a first._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dawww...**_

Chapter 13

"I still need the other boot, Arya." Eragon said, tiredly. Arya snickered. "No." She said. It was unlike her, but she was so happy, and hadn't been this mischievous since she was a child. She needed to blow off some steam. This process had been going on for a while now, he had given her the clothing which he had carefully and hesitantly removed the night previous, whereas he had spent a few hours mending the clothing that she had almost hungrily torn off. She wanted to keep him around longer, so she had very reluctantly given up his cloak, pants, belt, and one boot, but she kept this one. She was trying to bait him into tackling her to get it back. She wanted to feel his arms around her again, but she couldn't wait for later. She could hold hands with him, but they couldn't walk around in an embrace, that would be considered improper. She also took the time to get a good look at him for the first time. He was muscular, much more so than he was five hundred years ago. He had several new scars, mostly around his stomach. He had cut his hair, and wore it a different way. It was combed backwards, giving it a neat but windblown appearance, and she noticed that he had a widow's peak hairline. She hadn't noticed that before, as his hair was always so tangled and tousled, it had covered his forehead.

He stood with a more confident bearing as well, no longer slouching, or putting his hands to work somewhere, like toying with his hair, picking at Brisingr's scabbard, or shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He stood confidently, his jaw set, hands at his sides, or one hand on Brisingr's pommel while the other was hanging at his side.

She giggled at the fact that his hair was still blue. "Why is your hair still blue, Eragon? You can always change it back." She wondered.

He chuckled. "Saphira may find it amusing. Might I ask, why did you feel the need to shred my tunic?"

Now it was her turn to blush. "Um…"

"It's alright, no need to answer. I think I know why. What's to become of us now?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"How are we going to convey the fact that we've decided to become mates?"

"We don't. If we're walking around, holding each other's hands, people can infer what it means." Arya explained.

"Just like that?" He asked, doubtful.

She walked up to him, and kissed him. "Just like that."

He kissed her back. While she was distracted, Eragon slipped his boot out from behind her back, where she was holding it.

Arya frowned. "You tricked me!"

Eragon smiled. "Now you know how I feel when you did the same thing to me during our practice duels five hundred years ago."

Her pointed ears turned red. _I really had this effect on him? I thought that I had felt this way with Faolin, but this… this is different. That was a crush. This is love._


	14. Chapter 14

**Check**_** the link on my profile page, ok? **_

Chapter 14

"Phew, done." sighed Malfurion. He just finished mending his leg and cuts after assuring the nurses that he wouldn't need any help. They seemed intent to stick around, until he flashed his eyes red and growled (a trick that he picked up from Islingr). He got his clothes back on, grabbed Kervstr and Deyjahingr (Cutter and Deathbringer), his short blades, pulled up his cowl, and set off. He was not embarrassed by the fact that he didn't have something covering his chest, just annoyed. He tried to ignore the focused (and lustful) stares of the female recruits, as he walked towards the mountain's base. He unsheathed Kervstr and Deyjahingr, shoved them into the rock face, and began to climb. _I wish Islingr was here. _He thought. _ISLINGR!_ He shouted out with his mind.

Islingr sounded like Malfurion had just woken him up. _Mhm…_

_D#% YOU ISLINGR, GET DOWN HERE! _He shouted.

_Wha-, uhh, mhm… I'm coming…_

Malfurion groaned. He was exhausted. He had climbed about 5 leagues now, and was already running low on energy from the Onyxes in his short blade's hilts. He heard wings flapping above him, and was promptly blown off of the mountain. _Not again…_

Islingr caught him, and carried him up to the mountaintop.

_Took you long enough. _Said Malfurion.

_Give it a rest. I still caught you, didn't I?_

_Only after you caused me to fall in the first place._

_Um, well, yes._

Malfurion smiled. They were friends, although they bickered constantly.

_Where are we going? _Asked Islingr.

_To meet up with our sisters._ Said Malfurion.

_And why are we doing that?_

_Because, last Tyrande saw, Thorn was looking at your sister in a very, interesting way._

_What kind of interesting?_

_The lovey kind of interesting._

_WHAAAT? He's several hundred years old! Niernen is only three! _Shouted Islingr.

Malfurion smiled. Islingr had never lost his temper before.

_Why are you so upset? Saphira and the Elvin Queen's dragon mated when the Queen's dragon was only a few months old. And besides, you aren't exactly pure either. _Said Malfurion.

_That's different. _Islingr said guiltily.

_Oh yes? How so?_

_We're the same age. Verma and I are both three._

Verma was a beautiful purple dragon. Malfurion had been dueling with her Rider, Loivissa, and was really the only other Rider that could hold her own against him, besides Tyrande, at least. After the duel, Verma had visited Loivissa, and Islingr had come to Malfurion. As soon as the two dragons saw each other, Verma and Islingr completely forgot about Loivissa and Malfurion. They destroyed housing section four.

Malfurion laughed. _We had to share quarters with Loivissa, remember? Tyrande was fine with it, but Loivissa was always waking me in the middle of the night and telling me that I was late for my lessons._

_You can tell that females fancy you when they act like they hate you. _Explained Islingr.

_Why do they display their affections in such a strange way? _Asked Malfurion.

_I haven't the slightest idea._

_Nor I, Islingr, nor I..._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Eragon stopped to admire Ellesmera. The birds chirping, the sunlight shining gently through the trees, and that sound of trickling water that he couldn't quite place its source. It was already coming back to life.

He and Arya had been assisting in mending the damage and cleaning up the bodies for a while now, since Eragon had gotten his boot back. He was in charge of magically decomposing the carrion, while Arya and several other elves were working on repairing the damage done to Ellesmera. He spared another moment to look at Arya. She looked beautiful, as always, but different. The last time he had seen her, not counting the previous day, she had a scowl, a crinkle in her forehead, or some other distortion of her otherwise flawless complexion plastered on her face. She was wearing a green cloak, and her standard leather armor, which distractingly emphasized her form further. Arya noticed his stares, smiled and blushed, and turned away. Eragon sighed.

_I see that you still find her form pleasing._ Remarked Saphira.

Eragon groaned. _Great time for you to show up. where were you when we were attacked?_

Saphira's tail swayed back and forth. _I was trying to sleep. I figured you could handle it. Besides, I didn't wish to intrude on you while you and Arya were, busy. It seemed a little rushed, don't you think?_

Eragon looked sheepish. _I didn't exactly have a choice, Saphira. She was the one who shredded my clothes._

_Did she now? Your tailor reinforced them with magic. It didn't seem to work. You must reinforce them yourself next time._

_How do you know there will be a need for such precautions?_

_Eragon, based upon your memory of the event, she tore your robes off in less than three seconds. It will happen again, whether you like it or not, which I suspect you will._

Eragon returned to his work, frequently cursing at the miraculous strength-sapping ability of decomposing carrion. Saphira assisted him, in a way. She would breathe fire on the corpses, and then **eat them.**

_Saphira! _Eragon said with dismay. _Why are you eating them?_

_They taste like sheep. _

_To you, **everything **tastes like sheep!_

_I see no contradiction._

Eragon groaned. He spared another minute to look upon Arya, and contemplated the life that they would spend together.__


	16. An apology

My absence is inexcusable. I apologize. It has been due in part to the ridiculous teachers to which I have been assigned, who all believe that their class is the most vital and conveniently forget that all my other classes exist. Some of it has been my own fault, just dealing with writer's block is awful. If anyone would like to add me on PSN or Xbox Live:

Xbox: (Mother's) Latius Praetor (Father's) WJFH1191

PSN: (Mother's) The_Cheesenator (Father's) Rad_d-a

I mostly play AC: Revelations, and Fable 3


End file.
